


Kitten Mayham

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Add Kittens, Other, Self-Indulgent, everyone except Izumi is a kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: What if Izumi (a successful businesswomen) has had enough of her loneliness and decided to buy unique kittens just like the ones her father used to have. Little did she know that she would fall into spiral.The rookies are included but literally everyone in Mankai are kittens so read at you're own risk. WARNING: Ch9 will contain Act 9 and 10 spoilers everything else can be read without any spoilers for those two acts.Btw I have no real knowledge of adopting kittens or proper kitten types so the story is a bit more on the idea aspect then on the realism.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So slight heads up before reading. This will be very inaccurate as far as adopting kittens go and also types of kittens. I want one myself (hence this fic) but I have like 5% of actual knowledge on adoption and cat types ect ect. So please don't come her expecting realism because this is purely self indulgence (thanks for the lesson Tsuzuru.) If you want a more accurate fic I recommend this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846454.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the spring kitties!

_Was it fate?_ Izumi thought as she stood outside the pet store. She tilted her head closer to the glass to stare at the cute cats cuddling inside. She tried to get a hold of her impulses but to no avail. She found herself slowly walking into the centre. Suddenly she stood a foot away from the litter of kittens running around each other inside the pen. She smiled fondly before trying to escape only to be stopped.

“Do you want to adopt one?” Izumi opened her mouth and then closed it. She stood for several awkward seconds before nodding reluctantly.  
“No need to be nervous. We have a lovely selection of quite kittens if that’s more your speed.” Nerves wasn’t exactly the problem. She had kittens before in fact she grew up around them. Her father always took care of every single one of them. Even after a long day of directing the next hit film. However, after his disappearance the cats slowly left or were sold of one by one much to Izumi’s dismay and annoyance. Most went to her dad’s old friend including the first four that her dad had brought home one day, much to her mother’s dismay. But now Izumi stood looking at the adorable creatures and she couldn’t help herself.

“Is there any that have peeked your interests?” The attendant asked gesturing towards the pen. Most little ones had run towards Izumi, looking wistfully at her with puppy eyes. Izumi looked down as a flash of pink caught her eye. In the corner stood a small pinkish cat.  
“Who’s that one?” Izumi pointed at the pinkish figure.  
“He’s a shy fellow but extremely kind- “A loud meow could be heard before one of the cats tried to launch itself to Izumi his black and blonde fur moving with him.  
“That’s strange this little one doesn’t get attached at all.” To prove a point the woman tried to shoo away the cat clambering towards Izumi only to be hissed at. At this point a blonde cat with brown streaks tried to swat away the black one making the scene only to be hissed at as well.  
“That ones like his father he always looks after him and the pink one.” Izumi stared at the three before she saw another blonde cat arching his back next to him sat a darker cat who was constantly meowing at the other. The shop keeper followed her eyes and smiled softly.  
“That blonde one arching his back is a little lazier. The one meowing next to him is a rare breed we had specially imported from Asia.” Izumi nodded looking at the other cats yet again and the question left her mouth.  
“So how many am I allowed to buy?”  
“Well we don’t really have the limit but if you want to splurge, I suppose it can’t be a massive problem.” The shop keeper giggled.  
Izumi turned back to the pen about to announce a number until she saw a little green cat emerge from the shadows and sit looking at the chaotic scene unfolding.  
“Who’s that?”  
“He’s our newer additions. One of the shelter branches found him as healthy so they brought him over. Nothing much is known about him.” Izumi stared at the kitten once more before heaving a sigh.  
“Could I have six kittens please?”

Two weeks later and Izumi had taken six little kittens into her humble abode. Since she lived alone it wasn’t a massive problem. And money wasn’t the issue since her dad had been a grand director and had a bank account kept aside for separate from her other account (her dad had joked saying it’s for more kittens if she ever wanted some). The only problem was her mum but since they didn’t live together it wasn’t a big deal.  
She realised the kittens into a separate room she had specially readied for them. It was a massive room filled to the brim with toys, sleeping baskets, a window for sunlight, litter boxes and on the door, there was a little cat flap to go in and out from. It was also connected to the garden which had a cat flap on its door too. Izumi beamed as she took out the collars, she had specially made for them.

“Come here.” She picked up the little pink one earning a soft mewl as she placed the collar around his neck.  
“Hello my little Sakuya.” Sakuya’s eyes lit up as he purred softly. Nuzzling Izumi’s hand as she put him down. Next she picked up the black one with blonde streaks who immediately purred at the attention.  
“Alright you little troublemaker.” The little kitty practically vibrated with joy as he stood perfectly still for the collar. “There we go my little Masumi.” She brought the kitty up to her nose and touched their tips together making the little kitten purr further. As soon as she put it down however, he started purring and whining at her leg lightly scratching her pants. Soon the papa cat came to scold him.  
“Ah there you are.” Izumi picked up the papa much to Masumi’s dismay and quickly put the collar around him.  
“Don’t look so confused Tsuzuru.” She scratched him lightly behind the ear. Tsuzuru (as confused as he was) nuzzled her hand happily. After putting him down she searched for the other blonde hair kitten. She found him on the windowsill basking in the sun.  
“There you are lazy cat.” She smiled cheekily as he glared her way. She put the collar over him. “Don’t be mean Itaru.” The cat turned away from its owner and continued to rest. She didn’t even have to look for the next one as Tsuzuru was already chiding the loud kitten.  
“Come here Citron.” She picked up the exotic cat as it purred at her. She smoothly put him down before looking blankly around his room.  
“Where’s the last one.” She stared at the cats to no avail. She sighed figuring he went out of the cat flap and left. So, after she filled all the cat bowls, she went out looking through her house and garden.

After 3 hours she gave up lying on the floor of the cat room as the other cats curled up beside her. Suddenly there was a paw on her face.  
“Ow! Hey!” She turned to see Itaru staring at her lazily. He nuzzled and then ran off. To a corner waiting for her. She got up and crawled towards him.  
“What is it Itaru?” He nudged the cluster of boxes as if to get rid of them. Izumi obeyed soon to discover a green tail trying to exit the stack.  
“Oh no you don’t.” She picked the little fellow up whilst it squirmed and mewled in annoyance. “You little nuisance you’ll be named Chikage.” He meowed in defiance before springing away and seemingly arguing with Itaru, who smirked and sat there lazily flinging back meows.

Izumi beamed proudly as she beamed at the kittens all playing around (well except Masumi who was trying to scale Izumi's pant leg). If her father was here she was sure he'd be proud of her kitten craze too. Her smile formed into a sadder one as she looked to the kittens. This is how her father's craze had started and she was just feeding into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I'm thinking I'm going to write one introductory chapter and then write a short drabble of each character of that troupe. SO Sakuya is first, then Masumi ect. Until Chikage and then I start on Summer. Maybe update schedule is wack but I have already started on Sakuya and have good ideas for each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the spring troupe kitties act around their new owner. (A short drable for each spring troupe kitten).

******Sakuya******

Izumi was about to get to sleep when Sakuya had jumped onto her. The little kitten tentatively nuzzled her chest as his eyes were filled with shyness.  
“What’s wrong Sakuya?” He let out a low meow nuzzling Izumi. She scratched his ear as he looked at her with big doe eyes as if wanting something.  
“Is something wrong?” Izumi looked at the kitten before realising something. “You can’t sleep, can you?” Sakuya nodded letting out a melancholy meow. His eyes met Izumi’s again almost in a plea.  
“It’s okay little Sakuya. I’m right here!” Izumi scratched his head picking him up only to be stopped by another pleading meow leaving Sakuya’s mouth.  
“What is it?” Sakuya nuzzled her hand lightly so Izumi let him to the ground. There he jumped up onto her bed and curled up in one corner.  
“You want to sleep with me?” Sakuya bobbed his head a small purr leaving his mouth. Izumi shrugged tucking herself in leaving enough room for Sakuya to have space.  
“Don’t tell Masumi okay.” She looked up at the kitty only to see him softly dreaming. With that Izumi fell to sleep smiling.

******Masumi******

Masumi was always the clingy type towards Izumi. So, it came to no surprise that as Izumi was trying to leave, little Masumi stood at the doorway crying in protest.  
“I have to go to work, Masumi.” He mewed holding onto her heel. Izumi rolled her eyes picking up the troublemaker.  
“I can’t take you to work Masumi.” Masumi looked at her with big doe eyes. Izumi could take her kittens to work, but it would set a horrible example towards everyone. Working from home was also another option but being present at the office would allow Izumi to have better connections with the employees which allows for more hard work in her opinion.  
“Masumi please I promise I’ll give you the most attention once I get back home.” Masumi stared at her as if considering the options. Then he jumped down and gave her big doe eyes again but not making a move towards her. Izumi took this as a sign and left knowing that she was probably going to regret ever making that promise.

******Tsuzuru******

It was 2 am and Izumi was trying to finish of a few more spreadsheets for work tomorrow. She sighed laying back in her desk and glanced at all the numbers glaring back at her. Suddenly, she heard the cat flap open and turned around only to meet Tsuzuru’s eyes. He jumped up into her lap and stared at the numbers seemingly in understanding.  
“Why don’t you go to sleep as I finish off.” Tsuzuru gazed at her before screeching. He jumped on the table and curled up on top of the mouse in defiance. Izumi just stared at the kitten sleep deprivation just starting to kick in.  
“Tsuzuru I need to finish.” The only response that was a strong hiss as if to argue with her.  
“Tsuzuru please.” She begged to no avail. Why did she pick such stubborn kittens?  
“Fine I’m going to sleep.” She flung herself unto her bed trying to make herself comfortable. As she was drifting off into sleep, she felt the bed shift a little and a wet lick on her cheek. Then a soft purr as if to wish her good night.

******Itaru******

“Come here you, lazy cat.” Izumi tried to pick up Itaru to no avail. For a kitten Itaru was heavy since all he did was laze around all day. Izumi didn’t mind the extra mass because he was just cuddlier, but the vet had told her it was a bit unhealthy for him, so she made sure to re-double her efforts into making sure Itaru got the fitness he needed.  
“Come on just jump around a bit.” He didn’t budge not even grazing her with a meow. Izumi hung her head sadly before she got an idea.  
“Stay here.” She ran off and came back with a laser pointer.  
“Itaru look we can play together.” The cat arched his back and curiously wondered why Izumi cam back.  
“See.” As if activating a power up Itaru had begun to chase the red light as fast as sonic. He jumped around and meowed and screamed trying to catch the laser in his paws. The minute the laser stopped Itaru hissed at Izumi almost like he was chiding her.  
“Jeez you like it that much.” Itaru hissed again creeping closer to Izumi. She gave in and the rest of the day Itaru used all his stamina up trying to catch that laser.

******Citron******

Bath time wasn’t a big problem for most of the kittens. Sure, they had hydrophobia, but Izumi could get most of them in without too much trouble. Well except Citron. The little kitty would hiss and screech whenever he came anywhere the bathroom. Izumi ended up wearing layers of gloves so Citron wouldn’t scratch her up to bad.  
“Citron I’ll give you anything if you get into the bath.” He hissed and sneered yet again mewling in defiance. She sighed as Citron stalked away. Izumi spent countless hours on google but Citron evaded every tactic without even batting an eye. As Izumi laid on the bed considering what to do, she got an idea.  
Several minutes later Citron was heading towards the bathroom snapping up treats in the process. Izumi glinted evilly as she closed the door once he got in.  
“You annoying prince. Don’t think you can outsmart me.” Citron purred and growled rolling on the floor dramatically. Izumi rolled her eyes and picked up him up.  
“I promise too make it quick.” With one last meow he was put in the bathtub and suddenly Citron wasn’t so afraid anymore.

******Chikage******

Unlike the other kittens Chikage never liked to stay at home much. Sometimes Izumi spotted him outside or when she comes home, she spots a little bit of green moving but apart from that he was the most non-existent out of all her kittens. That was until one day Izumi came home early to see Chikage perched on the living room window looking out of it in sadness.  
“Is everything okay Chikage?” He didn’t try to run or hide he just sat there.  
“Did something happen?” Izumi heard a purr. Then silence fell again. She slowly approached the kitty and stared petting him much to her surprise the kitten didn’t move away from her touch.  
“Where do you come from Chikage?” Chikage turned to his owner and gave a soft mewl before jumping away. He stood by the door waiting for her. She followed the kitten as it led her towards the library and climbed up on the armchair to reach the globe. He spun it around until he stopped at a country.  
“Russia…” The kitten jumped of the chair and walked of lazily as Izumi stared at the globe. Maybe there was more to Chikage then what meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally headcanon Chikage and Hisoka to be from Russia. (IDK why it happened but it just kinda did). Anyway next up is summer troupe's intro (I have planned every troupe intro it's the snippets that I need to think about mostly). But I hope you enjoyed the story and please comment if you have any ideas or want to see something in particular I'll try to write it in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the summer kittens!

It had been 3 months since she had adopted her first few kittens. Now summer approached and with that Izumi could kick back a bit more as the holidays approached. Or so she thought. She got up one morning to a phone call from one of her friends.

“You want me to buy on of your kittens…” Izumi pondered as she put the cat feed in the bowl.  
“I mean it’s not like I can’t take on extra kittens.” She stared as the kittens ate. “Sure, why not.” There was silence before Izumi screamed scaring Sakuya.  
“What do you mean I have to take six!” She bent down to where all the other kittens were comforting Sakuya and petted him.  
“Your friends ended up giving you extra kittens so you’re giving them to me with the one I buy…” Izumi heaved a sigh before she accepted the offer and cut the call.  
“Seems like you’ll be getting more playmates.” Masumi hissed clinging onto Izumi in protest. Chikage dragged him of by the scruff of his neck and sat him down chiding at him much to his displeasure. Izumi heaved a sigh yet again before moving to another room in order to organise it.

“Thanks so much!” Izumi waved goodbye as her friend left in the car. She then looked at the 6 little kittens that where now for her.  
“Alright you first.” Izumi let go of the first cage only for a ginger kitten to appear out. He looked around his new territory as if he already owned the place. Izumi picked him up to see Tenma inscribed on what looked to be a Gucci cat collar.  
“You’re the cat from all those movies…” Izumi suddenly realised the amount of fan mail her mailbox would be filled with and shuddered. She opened the next cage as a dark green cat appeared out. The kitten was a darker shade from Chikage and worry and cute collar with Yuki inscribed into it. She put down the kitty in order to pick up the next cage only to hear screeching.  
“Bad kitties!” She separated the two she kept Yuki next to her and Tenma on the ground. Then she picked up the next cage only to feel it was a little heavier and bigger. She let the cat out only to be met with two instead. One was a deep purple whilst another was a baby pink.  
“Oh, so you’re the inseparable brothers…” They had similar collars only the pink one was Muku and the purple one was Kumon. The next cage she picked up was for some reason triangular. She cracked it open and out lunged a cat immediately climbing up on the cat tree. She squinted to see Misumi written on the collar but made no effort to get the cat down. Instead she picked the next cage up and let out a blonde cat with black paws. He had Kazunari inscribed in cursive and a very colourful colour. 

“Welcome to your new home!” Izumi beamed at the new additions to the family. As she said this the other kittens entered.  
Masumi immediately entered and pushed Yuki off curling up on Izumi’s lap. Yuki immediately hissed trying to get back to his comfortable spot to no avail.  
“Masumi stop being so clingy.” The kitten pouted mewling solemnly. Sakuya had stared twirling around Tenma intrigued by the kitten much to the pride of the ginger one. Muku had approached Citron curiously with Kumon in toe. Citron purred before chatting excitedly with the two. Kazunari was practically jumping around Itaru much to the older kitten’s annoyance. Misumi had been jumping on toys and meowing at his friends who smiled up at him. As for Chikage he was nowhere to be seen, as per usual.  
Izumi was content with her new family even though she knew this was going to be a handful. She sighed wistfully looking at the kitties. This may be a handful but at least she was satisfied with her life. She knew if her dad were here that would be the only thing he cared about now. No matter the expenses she was content with her kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot shorter then what I expected. I'll be getting more in depth next. Also GL ranking for Ginij cause i can barely keep up. (I'm super deflated after ranking 0.8% for best boi Itaru and I just want more gems....)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Izumi manage with her new kittens.

******Tenma******  
Tenma was the bougiest kitten Izumi had ever met. Everything he did screamed look at me I am rich even a simple cat nap. So, Izumi did not expect the cat to run in as fireworks started going off outside.   
“Calm down Tenma.” She held the kitty as it meowed in fear not daring to look outside. “Are the others asleep?” The kitty nodded solemnly. Izumi stared at the kitten which just a few hours ago stood its ground against Yuki but now could not even look outside the window.  
“It’ll be okay my little Tenma.” She rocked her spitfire and soon found him fondly sleeping in her embrace. She put the kitten in a bundle of blankets leaving enough space for him before tucking herself in and listening to the fireworks go off nearby.

******Yuki******  
With a ding of the washing machine the laundry was done. As much as Izumi would rather put them in the dryer it was a lovely summer’s day. So, Izumi found herself hanging up the laundry whilst the kittens ran around her.   
“Don’t go near the laundry basket.” She put it up on a table far enough for the kittens not to reach. That is when she heard a soft meow.  
“What’s wrong Yuki?” She smiled at the emerald kitten as he walked about before pouncing up to reach for one of Izumi’s favourite dresses.  
“No, bad Yuki.” Izumi tried to grab him only for him to his pouncing again but this time he caught the dress. Izumi tried to grab him to no avail. Yuki just moewed taunting Izumi and smiling fiendishly. She sighed as she watched Yuki curl up with the dress whilst singing with Kazunari joining him. Izumi rolled her eyes a little annoyed. 

******Muku******  
Izumi barely read but when she did it was mostly picture books because she liked the colours used. Today was one of those tiring days where she just wanted to sit down with a nice picture book and just read until the late hours. She was absorbed in one of her books when she heard a soft meow from the door.  
“What’s the problem Muku?” He meowed coming further inside and jumping up on the coffee table pointing at the book.  
“You want to read with me.” Muku timidly purred his eyes averting down.  
“That’s fine.” Izumi sat the little kitten on her lap and started reading out loud as Muku stared at the pictures. Soon Muku dozed off and eventually Izumi did too.

******Misumi******  
“You’re such a handful.” Izumi smiled chasing Misumi down the pavement as parkoured his way through the streets. She did not mind running around with him, in fact it was her way of exercising and getting know her kittens more. Suddenly, Misumi came to a halt.  
“What’s wrong Misumi.” She crouched down as the kitten purred. He then raced towards a shop.  
“Inside?” It was a shop that allowed pets, so she picked up Misumi and went inside.  
“Hello- oh. So, you’re the one who owns Misumi.” There was a grandpa at the counter who looked kindly at the kitten. Misumi purred again smiling at the grandpa.  
“He seems to like it a lot here.” Izumi looked around at the corner store.  
“Well that’s because his little brother lives here.” A smaller kitten was brought out with the same odd triangle pattern as Misumi.  
“This is little Madoka.” Misumi purred going up to the kitten and lightly nuzzling him.   
“You look a lot younger them me dear. Say why don’t you take him in too.” Izumi stared at the kitten her own heart telling her that this was in fact a bad idea.  
“Sure, why not.” Her words betrayed her yet again.  
“Thank you dear. Please take care of them. I would but I will soon be passing to the twilight realm.”   
“Who’ll take over?”  
“My son, he’s the one who sold of Misumi and I couldn’t bare them to be separated.” Izumi nodded.   
“I’ll be back in a week to collect him.” Izumi and Misumi waved goodbye as they left, izumi feeling strangely content.

******Kazuanri******  
Another day exhausted from work and Izumi felt tired to the core. This time she decided to do something different. She had heard that painting was very relaxing, so she got out a spare room put down a gigantic sheet of paper and laid down her paints. She started with smalls strokes aimlessly painting. Unbeknownst to her Kazuanri had entered the room and keenly watched Izumi. With an almost silent meow Kazuanri started paw painting.   
“Kazu!” Izumi watched as the little kitten trampled the paper leaving colourful paw prints singing that song him and Yuki always kept singing together. She checked the paint and then realised literally everything she bought she made sure was cat friendly or out of their reach including the paint. She sighed and then smiled at the troublesome kitten.  
"Fine keep going, but you'll need to have a bath after this!" Kazunari just grinned continuing on. 

******Kumon******  
Kumon smiled as he tossed around the yarn ball around. Izumi smiled at the cat as she cleaned out the litter.  
“Hey, Kumon.” Kumon meowed in response.  
“Do you remember your older brother.” Kumon bounced around happily. Izumi’s friend had informed Izumi that Kumon and Muku were supposed to have an older brother, but that kitten went missing somehow.   
“Do you know where he is?” Kumon pouted sadly looking at Izumi with doe eyes.  
“It’s alright we’ll find him. I promise.” Kumon mewled before throwing the yarn ball to Izumi.  
“I’ll play after cleaning.” Kumon accepted the answer running off probably to find Muku.  
As much as Izumi did not want to become a crazy cat lady it was kind of no point. She sighed hoping that she could keep the all the cats with siblings together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to do autumn troupe so I may have slightly rushed through you. I may do them again but I shall see. If you all have anything to tell me please do so. Feedback and just random comments and requests are accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn troupe has entered the household.

A few more months pass by and Izumi found her household to be loud. It was not an unwelcome chaos, but a meow could always be heard in every nook and cranny. Izumi sighed as she was walking back from work. She hoped none of the cats got up to any trouble whilst she was away. She turned a corner to a familiar alleyway as the autumn wind swept through her hair. Suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks by a soft meow barely audible over the clack of her heels. She paused before she heard an array of other meows. Izumi sighed going to check the meows. Sure, enough she found six kittens curled up together behind a dumpster. 

“This is no place for kittens.” She frowned at the little kitties as one hissed. He was a butterscotch cat with dark brown stripes. Next to him was a purple haired cat that Izumi could not shake the feeling of seeing it before somewhere. Curled up was a little red cat and a brownish cat hovering over it. There also was a strangely familiar blonde cat holding back a pure black one. Izumi frowned looking at their torn-up shape. Sure, she had seen street cats before but none that seemed so brutal yet vulnerable at the same time. The black cat meowed before stretching out its paw. Izumi put her hand on top of it smiling.   
“Pleased to meet you little kitty, I’m Izumi.” The black kitten smiled at her, before he got his hand swatted away by the blonde one.   
“Don’t be so- wait I know you…” Izumi stared before smiling. “Sakyo you little rascal. This is where you ran off too.” The cat mewled in response annoyance clear in his tone. Izumi then realised she had suddenly grown an attachment to the kittens. She sighed knowing what is going to happen next.   
“I’ll take you all in. How about that?” Sakyo came up to her and nuzzled her in affection. Was this a good idea? Probably not but she just could not let the kittens out here all on their own. She heaved a sigh before digging around for a box. Once she found a relatively clean one, she took the kittens gently placing them inside and walked off to the local vet.

About an hour later she came back home with more kittens and more food.   
“This has already been a major workout.” Izumi groaned stretching. Then smiled at the kitties. “Up the stairs and we will be in your room soon.”   
She let the kittens explore the empty room as she started decorating it and putting in essentials.  
“Oh, and before I forget.” She took out the collars smiling proudly. As she went to put one of the collars on the butterscotch cat, he hissed slashing at the collar.   
“Do you not like it?” She frowned. Sakyo swatted the inconsiderate cat. Earning him a low hiss. The kitten then reluctantly turned too Izumi.   
“Don’t be so annoyed Banri.” The kitten meowed before he wandered off. Next, she took the purple cat (who was less fussy then Banri) and put around the collar with the name Juza. She hummed picking up the small red kitty and tying around the collar with Taichi prescribed into it. Next was a pure brown kitty which was a little bit bigger than all the others. She decided on Omi. Then she had a collar for Sakyo who had been watching everyone eagerly awaiting his own. She finished off with Azami. 

“There we go. All of you are mine now.” As if on cue the other kittens came hurtling in. Masumi hissed at Sakyo and grabbed on to Izumi pleading with her.   
“I still love you.” She picked up Masumi giving him a kiss at which Sakyo softly hissed. The most peculiar thing of all was Muku and Kumon who had gone up to Juza. Only Kumon had immediately jumped on top of him and Juza was nuzzling Muku’s fur.  
“Huh what’s this all about.” Kumon looked up gleefully meowing in response as he hung on to Juza’s coat. Juza did not seem to mind it much just sitting as the two kitties played around. That is when Izumi realised that this was probably their lost brother.  
“How did you end up on the street?” Izumi petted him as he purred in response. At this point Banri had decided to come down from one of the toys and try to mess with Juza only to have the two younger kitties hiss at his face. He ended up giving up and running off to Tenma. Banri took one look at his collar and started whining.  
“Oh, so you’re a boogie street cat.” Izumi rolled her eyes making a mental note to buy him another collar. Taichi was playing around a much-annoyed Yuki but the green kitten did not seem to immediately swat away the red one just letting him exist. Tsuzuru, Omi and Kazunari for some reason got along well the three purred as they walked around. Azami mainly kept his distance put Sakuya decided to play with him to keep the kitten entertained. While all of this was happening Sakyo and Masumi had been arguing both on her eyes. Izumi rolled her eyes knowing that the house was about to get a lot noisier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little longer since they are my favourite troupe and I'm running low on steam but I think I can get through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn just add to the choas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for ages. I got very sidetracked with the real world.

******Banri******  
Banri smiled as Izumi put the more expensive collar around Banri. She sighed happy to see the kitten so joyful.   
“You have been nothing but trouble mister.” Banri just gave a prideful smile before nuzzling Izumi’s hand.  
“Oh, so you want me to pet you.” Izumi smirked. “Sorry but someone’s been a troublesome kitten.” The next thing Izumi knew Banri was throwing a tantrum clawing onto her pants.   
“No sorry.” The little kitten continued hissing and clawing trying to be as dramatic as possible but to no avail; his owner was not going to budge. That is when Banri decided loose interest and move away from Izumi sluggishly dragging himself. Izumi felt a pang of guilt at the kitten’s pity.  
“Come over here Banri.” She finally sighed. The kitten dragged himself back and gave his owner the cutest doe eyes.  
“You troublesome kitty.” She stroked his fur as he purred to sleep.

******Juza******  
Smiling Izumi stepped into her house with a few new snacks in tow. The minute she did Juza greeted her staring curiously at the bag.  
“I bought a few treats for you. Come to the kitchen.” The kitten patiently followed his owner towards the kitchen and then took a seat next to the bowl that had Juza on it.  
“Alright here you go.” Izumi put a new bowl down. Juza reluctantly eat the treat only to start digging in with a new kind of ferocity. Izumi smiled to herself as she filled the other bowls. As she was going to put the bag away Juza pulled on her pant leg meowing softly.  
“You want more?” Juza nodded shyly eyeing her as she poured more treats.   
“That’s enough for today.” Whether Juza heard her or not Izumi could not tell as the kitten dug into his food with ferocity.

******Taichi******  
Taichi reminded Izumi more of a puppy then a kitten. He craved more attention and was overall a lot more playful and joyful. Even when she let her cats choose out toys Taichi picked toys made for dogs than cats. On one such occasion, Izumi was scrolling through the pages of toys with Taichi watching the page slowly go down waiting for the perfect toy. Suddenly a meow r3esounded in the room and Izumi stopped as Taichi pointed at the toy.  
“That’s a yo-yo Taichi…” Taichi just purred happily jumping in glee.   
“Taichi I don’t know if you can play with that.” Taichi mewled solemnly getting off the table.   
“Wait, maybe I can find something.” The cat jumped back up watching Izumi roam the internet.   
A week later a package arrived and after an hour of difficult construction Izumi managed to get it working much to Taichi’s delight.

******Omi******  
Curry was the only thing Izumi needed to survive. She switched it up occasionally put most days the scent of curry hung around her house. It was a nice way to unwind after work and now with the kittens Omi generally hung around the kitchen as she cooked. He would watch intently and sometimes he would help by calling out Izumi’s mistakes or giving her better ingredients.   
“You smart kitty.” Omi had just saved Izumi from putting sugar into her curry. Omi purred form Izumi’s head pats but eventually nodded towards the curry.   
“Ahh right. This is why I keep you around Omi.” Omi meowed in response before curling up and watching Izumi intently making sure he caught every step.

******Sakyo******  
The abundance of growing bubble wrap was a massive problem. The more she orders the more bubble wrap she accumulated and as much as she would throw it out, she really wanted to pop all of it first. The minute she was able to snatch herself a small break she sat down and started slowly popping it. At that point Sakyo came in curious at the noise.   
“Hey little guy.” Izumi petted the cat. He looked curiously at bubble wrap then stepped on it. His eyes suddenly widened a lobed sided grin on his mouth as he let a purr slip. What followed was Sakyo haphazardly stepping over the bubble wrap immensely happy.  
“There’s plenty where that came from.” Izumi felt relieved knowing that she didn’t have to waste any of it and that the stern little kitty she had known could find his happy place.

******Azami******  
As a businesswoman Izumi was basically required to wear some sort of makeup. Though she kept it noticeably light. She only went all out during special occasions, just like the one she was supposed to be attending today. She sat in front of her vanity table not knowing what to do with herself. She sighed and suddenly a small black kitty appeared in front of her.  
“Hello, little Azami.” He purred into the touch looking at her in anticipation.  
“I’m stuck on what to do.” She blankly stared at the endless amount of make up in front of her. The kitten stared at her face in the mirror before he got up. He dragged a bottle of foundation to her.   
“Are you sure?” Azami nodded. Izumi didn’t know whether to trust a kitten with her face but then again, she had no clue herself and she could probably fix it later.  
“Alright then I’m all yours.”  
A half an hour later Izumi was fully satisfied with her look.   
“Azami you’re so amazing! Extra treats for you!” The kitty purred in response a small smile on his lips. Suffice to say Izumi wowed the crowds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will post the next chapter I do hope it's soon because I know what I'm going to write I just need to write it down. I hope this chapter was good tho!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter troupe join the mix.

Izumi stared at the grey walls in front of her. She had not meant to come to a kitten shelter but alas the ad in the mail with the cute kittens begging to be adopted swayed her. A few of the kittens glared knowing Izumi’s intention whilst Masumi clung to her leg begging her to stay. On the way here she had told herself just one kitten but upon entering she just couldn’t stop marvelling at them; she wanted to protect them all. 

“Hello, may I help you?” A sweet lady came up to her.  
“Yeah could I get six cats?” The woman merely laughed before gesturing her to follow.  
“I’ve been keeping an eye out on the cats that go well together. To make chooses easier for a few people who want to choose multiple.” Izumi stared wide eyed at a room full of kittens. The woman smiled politely at her.  
“Do you have any six that get along well together?” The woman thought for a bit before nodding she told Izumi to wait and left towards a separate side room.  
Gawking, Izumi inspected the kittens in front of her. A dark blue one, a dark green black one, two pure white ones, a purple pink one and a off brown one.  
“They’re a little mismatched but they get along splendidly.” The woman smiled as Izumi grinned back.  
“When can I have them?”

A week later, Izumi pulled up to her house with six new kittens and freshly printed collars. She practically leaped out of her car giddy with excitement. She had been able to put the collars on before they came home so it allowed the new kittens to meet the others.  
“Guys their here!” At this Guy peered from his cage. She let the kitties go to allow them to make friends. Tsumugi and Tasuku generally stuck together but they went about to look at everyone. Hisoka sat and slept in the sunlight. Homare was being his usual loud self. Azuma become well acquainted with almost all the kitties, but he generally stuck with Sakyo. She was about to realise Guy when she noticed Citron had approached.

“What’s wrong?” Citron pointed at the cage with a low mewl. Izumi opened it with a little confusion, but the minute Guy burst out Citron tackled him. Izumi got scared for a moment before she realized that Guy had taken the little kitten off him and patted him. He then proceeds to walk around Citron simply happy to be in the other’s presence  
.  
Izumi smiled feeling complete yet again until she saw a piacular dash of green appear by the doorway. She turned to see Chikage taking in the sight. The kitten didn’t appear much, but he was accepted as family by all the kittens anyway. That didn’t mean it was any less mesmerizing when he did make an appearance. The room had slowly turned a little silencer at the kitten’s arrival. Chikage gave a soft meow and the conversation started up again only this time from the far windowsill Hisoka had awoken. He stared at the crowd as if looking for something only for his eyes to settle on Chikage. They held each other’s gaze for a fraction of a second before Hisoka pounced down and made his way towards Chikage. They twirled around each other for a bit before Hisoka jumped on Chikage purring softly. For once Chikage stayed in place by Hisoka’s side.  
Izumi smiled at herself as she left the room content with how many kittens she had and happy that her world would be lit up brighter than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take me a while before I get to writing the next chapter mainly because I'm away from home more then usual now (dw I'm following quarantine guidelines.) So I hope I can get to it soon! On the other hand I have a lot of ideas for fics so stay tuned!


End file.
